


The Notebook

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [23]
Category: Dragon Ball, The Notebook (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @notarealfan1:The notebook. Bulma as Noah and Vegeta as Allie
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 16





	The Notebook

Bulma grabbed his face in a frenzy, clashing her lips against his. And Vegeta answered back with just as much fervor, pouring years worth of frustration and heartache into the kiss. 

She really wrote him. 

He wasn’t a fool for falling for her. 

And she still loved him just as much as he loved her. 

Drenched from the rain, the two clung to each other as their feet stumbled into the house. 

Clothes were shed messily. 

He moaned as Bulma slammed him into the wall, hugging her hips to him. 

She gasped as he scooped her up in his arms and stormed into the bedroom.

Finally, they could finish what they started. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
